Kuroshitsuji Dance Time
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: When Sebastian and Ciel is Dancing ...


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji _belong to Yana Toboso. _Kalau saya yang punya, Kuroshitsuji udah masuk genre shonen-ai dan harem. Lagu Selena Gomez, Drew Seeley, Tiffany Giardina, dan Justin Bieber yang saya pakai.

Warning: OOC, Aneh, Setengah Sedeng

Pairing: must be Sebastian x Ciel :D

Title: Kuroshitsuji Dance Time

Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian is dancing …

PS: Plagiator dari filmnya Selena Gomez-Drew Seeley: Another Cinderella Story 8D

*u*

**Kuroshitsuji Dance Time **

_She is (that girl)_

_I know it_

_She is (that girl)_

_I know it_

_._

_Sometimes feels like_

_everybody wants_

_something from me_

_I don't understand_

_I can be one person_

_That's Joey_

_Got fame got fame_

_Got everything in this world I need_

_(but the girl) I don't know her name_

_Cause I've only met her in my dreams_

_But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

"Bocchan, sampai kapan Anda akan memutar lagu ini terus?" tanya Sebastian yang mulai pusing dengan kelakuan Tuan Mudanya.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Ciel sambil masih berdansa sendiri.

"Anda tidak bosan?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Daripada aku mendengar Can I Have this Dance-mu itu, lebih baik Just That Girl, tahu tidak?" tanya Ciel balik.

_Just that girl_

_The one that's dancin' trough my mind_

_Just that girl_

_The girl I've been trying find_

_Just that girl_

_Her style is crazy—_

"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel saat Sebastian mengganti lagu kesayangannya itu menjadi Can I Have this Dance-nya High School Musical 3.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull we close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_._

_Won't you promise me?_

_(Now won't you promise me?)_

_(That you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

"Sebastian! Matikan!" teriak Ciel sambil mengancam akan membuka _eyepatch-_nya. Sebastian menghentikan tarian tango-nya dan bergerak ke tempat pemutar lagu itu.

"Gomenne, Bocchan," jawab Sebastian. Lalu Ciel berjalan dan mengganti lagu itu dengan lagu sebelumnya—Just That Girl.

_Her style is crazy she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her_

_She's just that girl_

_._

_Something happens when you groove_

_Earth beneath you start to move_

_It's so bad I'm lookin' at you_

_(Cause you're that girl)_

Ciel baru selesai bergerak bak Joey Parker.

"Bocchan." Sebastian memanggil Ciel.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Bagaimana jika kita padukan keduanya?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel balik sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada satu lagu yang bisa memadukan keduanya. Tell Me Something I don't Know dan Hurry Up and Save Me. Yang mana, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian balik sambil menunjukkan dua CD bercover Another Cinderella Story Soundtracks.

"Dua-duanya saja. Pertama kali Tell Me apa itu," jawab Ciel.

_Tell me something I don't know!_

_._

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break it_

_And there is no way to fake it_

_._

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe it_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday,_

_I hear it all the time,_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind_

_OH!_

_._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_._

_How many inches in a mile_

_What is takes to make you smile_

_Getcha' not to treat me like a child, baby_

_._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me _

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

"Sebastian, coba ganti lagu satunya," perintah Ciel di tengah-tengah perputaran lagu.

"Baik, Bocchan." Sebastian menggantinya dan langsung siap di hadapan Ciel.

_I'm gonna trough in same day_

_Same place, same way I always do_

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eyes_

_And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie_

_Oh you got to me_

_My life was alright living in black and white_

_But you changed my point of view_

_._

_Show me your colors_

_Show me your colors_

'_Cause without you I'm blue_

_(Without you I'm blue)_

_._

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_._

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_Hurry up and save me_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you_

_._

_(Show me your colors _

_show me your colors)_

_._

_I have to controls of myself_

_My thoughts, my minds._

"Sebastian, ada satu lagu yang lebih cocok menurutku," kata Ciel dengan ekspresi nakal.

"Apa itu, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian, masih dengan senyum mesumnya.

Ciel hanya diam dan mengganti lagu itu.

_Oh wooooah_

_Oh wooooah_

_Oh wooooah_

_._

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

_._

_Are we an item?_

_Girl quit playin'_

_We're just friend,_

_What are you sayin'?_

_Said there's another as look right in my eyes_

_My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

_._

_And I was like _

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby, noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby, noo_

_Like _

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_._

_Oh oh for you, I would done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool_

_But I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything_

_I'll buy you any ring_

'_Cause I'm in pieces_

_Baby fix me_

_And just shake me 'till you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm goin' down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_._

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_Like _

_Baby, baby, baby, noo_

_Like _

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_._

_[Luda]_

_When I was 13, I had my first love_

_There was nobody that compared to my baby _

_And nobody came between us, no one ever come above_

_She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,_

_She woke me up daily, don't need a Starbucks (woo!)_

_She had my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in a street_

_And at school on the playground, but I really wanna see her on the weekend_

_She knows she got me dazing cause she is amazing_

_And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying …_

_._

_[Justin Bieber]_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_Like _

_Baby, baby, baby, noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_I thought you'd will be mine (mine)_

_._

_I'm gone_

_Yeaah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeaah_

_Now I'm all gone_

_Yeaah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeaah_

_Now I'm all gone_

_Yeaah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeaah_

_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I'm gone_

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel.

"Ya, Bocchan?" jawab Sebastian sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hhh …," desah Ciel. Tubuhnya terjatuh—jika saja tidak tertahan oleh butlernya itu.

"Kumat lagi, ya, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Hentikan senyuman mesummu itu, Sebastian. Aku membencinya," elak Ciel.

"Anda jangan memaksakan kalau begitu." Masih dengan senyum mesumnya, Sebastian memberitahu.

"Iya, iya. Tapi … HK!" Ciel terbatuk.

"Nah, kan. Akhirnya Anda batuk. Karena tidak menuruti saya, sih," kata Sebastian sambil menggendong Ciel.

"A-Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Ciel dengan wajah memerah.

"Daripada Anda jatuh di tengah perjalanan turun, lebih baik saya gendong, kan?" tanya Sebastian.

Ya. Ini sudah jam dua siang dan Ciel belum memakan makan siangnya.

"_Lunch _hari ini adalah salad dengan beberapa campuran daging-daging segar, lalu disambung dengan tenderloin beef steak dengan saus lada hitam, dan dilanjutkan dengan waffle saus maple." Sebastian menyebutkan seluruh menu yang sudah ia buat.

"Hrggh. Aku malas makan," kata Ciel.

"Ta-Tapi, kalau Anda tidak makan, Anda akan tetap sependek itu, lho, Bocchan!" ejek Sebastian.

"Aku berdansa tadi saja sudah membakar habis keringatku. Apa masih kurang?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja, Bocchan," jawab Sebastian.

Ciel menghela napas dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Setiap perdebatan, Sebastianlah yang selalu menang.

"By the way, Sebastian, besok-besok kita ulangi lagi, ya. Bisa, kan?" tanya Ciel.

"Tapi, Bocchan, nanti batuk dan pusing Anda ku—"

"_This is an order, _Sebastian."

"_Alright, _Bocchan."

*u*

Keesokan harinya, esoknya lagi, esoknya lagi, dan esoknya Ciel dan Sebastian terus menerus berdansa. Hingga Ratupun terpesona dan memberi predikat: _The Most Interesting Dancing Couple _yang tadinya diraih oleh Elizabeth Middleford dan Angela Durless dengan Right Here, Right Now & The Boys Are Back-nya.

"Lama juga, ya, kita berdansa, Sebastian," kata Ciel sambil memandang ke luar.

"Tepat, Bocchan. Kita lama sekali. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal rutin seperti dulu?"

"Baiklah."

*OWARI*

RIGHT! YOU'RE RIGHT!

Cerita ini memang aneh. Gaje. Setengah sedeng.

Mind to RnR? :D

Btw, Flame juga boleh. Tapi jangan di semua fanfic saya, ya!

Daah! :3


End file.
